


01. Luther - Sleep Study

by OdeyPodey



Series: Character Studies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Collab prompt, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: When you have to appear strong, is it okay to be afraid of the dark?
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	01. Luther - Sleep Study

Sleeping was easy for Luther- it was his escape from life. Every night at seven p.m sharp he went to sleep. He had no missions in dreams, nobody he had to be better than, and nobody he had to impress. Sleep welcomed him, and he appreciated any moment he wasn’t required to be “Number One.” He was finally able to breathe. 

However, the idea of sleeping in completely silent darkness gave Luther

chills. He couldn’t see in the pitch black and he’d hide under his blankets until daylight broke through the blinds. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. Jesus Christ, he was Number One, he was the leader. He wasn’t  _ allowed _ to be afraid of the dark. The monster under the bed was a foolish thing to be afraid of. Grace had been the only person who’d known.

Luther lay awake often. He would listen to the sounds that echoed around the second story of the academy. It was frightening, to say the least. He couldn’t make out what they were and never could tell who or where the noise originated from. He could only pull his blanket over his head and beg for the noises to stop. It wasn’t like they’d listen if he told them to be quiet. It wasn’t like they listened to him anyways. He could only wait for the first shine of light to peek over the tops of the buildings. He could only hope that each morning he would hear the thump of footsteps down the hall and the door to burst open as Vanya said her usual good mornings. He would wait for the sound of Diego and Five arguing to echo up the stairs. Only then could he escape from the blissful nightmare he called “sleep.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE NUMBER ONE H EY *aggressive trumpet noises*  
> -  
> Hello!  
> This is a short drabble from a collab I did with @all_soul as well as @be_the_good_guys  
> I asked permission to post my works from the collab prior to posting on Ao3  
> -  
> If you guys like these studies then... let me know IG? I actually had fun writing Luther like this for a change. He was really interesting to write this vulnerable :)  
> -  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe and wear your masks


End file.
